


Mommy, Daddy, Papa, Father

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Online Shopping, Pregnant Sam, Shopping, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean discuss what Sam wants to be called when the baby arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy, Daddy, Papa, Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ressa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressa/gifts).



> As always, more to come in this series.

Dean drummed his fingers on the shop counter top, waiting for the employee to return with Sam's order. Sam had apparently ordered some toys and blankets from off the stores website, and instead of paying the shipping Dean would have been fine with paying, Sam had it shipped free to their store in town. This left Dean having to pick it up after work.   
Dean suddenly heard a very high pitched "Mommy" as a little girl ran past him. Looking to who she was running at Dean saw that it wasn't a women whom she was running towards, but a clearly pregnant male. He suddenly remembered the conversation he had been meaning to have with Sam, about whether or not Sam wanted to be called mom or mommy by their children. Turning back again to the counter Dean saw the lady who had been helping him earlier returning with two packages. 

Dean walked up the stairs, heading for the nursery. Walking in he wasn't surprised to find Sam folding baby clothing and putting it away in the dresser they had gotten. Sam smiled when Dean walked in, pulling him in for a hug and kiss. Dean grinned, "Hey you, have a good day?" Sam nodded, "I did, are those my packages I ordered?" Dean nodded, handing over the two boxes to Sam. Opening them Sam looked through the contents before setting them down for washing later, and returned to folding and putting away the rest of the washed baby clothes. Dean walked over and started helping Sam with the task.  
Dean cleared his throat, speaking, "So Sam today when I was getting your order, there was this little girl there." Sam hummed, letting Dean know he was listening. "She, ah, shouted out mommy, when she ran by me, but she ran over to a guy. A pregnant guy." Sam looked at Dean, trying to find his point. "So I was wondering, what do you want to be called? Because I know some male carriers are OK with being called mommy, and some aren't." Sam thought for a moment before answering. "Dean, while I love that I can be the mother role for our baby, I don't want to be called mommy. Though I know we need separate names so we don't confuse the baby. You deserve the title as dad, because you are the dad role here." Dean nodded, "so then what do you want to be called?" Sam pursued his lips, thinking. "Papa. I want to be called Papa." "Papa? I like that. Daddy and Papa." Sam grinned, "now that that's figured out, you can finish this," Sam gestured to the clothing left to fold and put away, "while I got start supper. Deal?" Dean leaned in for a kiss for Sam, after a moment he pulled away, "deal."   
As Sam walked out the door he called over his shoulder, "while we're discussing names, we should really think of a name for this little guy."

**Author's Note:**

> I took a pole on a spn site for what their son's name should be, so that's all figured out.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
